Small
by HippyWhippy
Summary: Brave had never realized that Crow's height was such a sore spot.


It had been about a week, and Crow still hadn't picked up on that god-damn language that they spoke in whatever freezing part of Europe Brave had dragged him off to. He didn't mind so much, really, it was just that Brave kept slipping back into his native tongue without meaning to and he didn't even realize until he noticed Crow rolling his eyes.  
As well as the fact that he couldn't speak any language besides Japanese, Crow was thoroughly unprepared for the cold. He arrived in December, when everything was twinkling with Christmas lights, combined with a thin layer of frost on _everything_. He didn't like leaving Brave's house much, because people always looked, and pointed, and muttered in a language he couldn't understand, but he needed a coat. The only coat he had was his leather riding jacket, and while it was warm, it was not exactly durable. Not to mention the fact that in his ignorance, he kind of neglected to bring it with him. Brave didn't even comment, though. (Crow figured he probably thought he was too poor to afford one anyway). As usual, Brave was babbling away, and Crow just nodded and listened as they sorted through the clothing racks. He was wearing an old Jacket of Braves'; it was meant to be tight-fitting, but it sagged a little on Crow and the sleeves had to be rolled back. It was annoying, and kind of dorky looking, but it _was_ really warm, so Crow was willing to ignore the fact that he had to constantly re-roll the sleeves every five minutes. Brave just talked about his kids, his bike, basically anything he and Crow have in common, really. Which was actually a _lot_. A fondness wells up in his chest whenever Brave smiled at him and tossed a jacket his way. "It mightn't fit, but it's the only one I could find in a colour that you probably don't hate."  
Crow really just wanted to accept the jacket and make things easier for both of them, but it looked uncomfortable and a little ugly, so he risked sounding rude and threw it back. "Sorry, but I don't think it'll work." He'd always had that problem with clothes; his jeans were always too tight around the waist, too long in the leg. His shoes were always too big or too wide. He was skinny and short but kind of bulky, and it was hard to find clothes that fit like that. Brave just smiled understandably, and again, Crow felt a sort of endearment for him.  
The next store they tried was bigger, but also more crowded. Brave gripped Crow's shoulders and pushed him to a rack of clothes near the change room. Without even blinking, Brave immediately tossed him a coat. If Crow didn't know better, he would have said it was picked at random, but he could tell that it fit perfectly. –And it wasn't ugly, either. It was a dark blue, so dark that it almost looked black. Crow was more used to light colours, but he could definitely manage with something like that.  
"Wow! This is perfect." He checked the price tag. "Oh. Put it back."  
Brave laughed. "It isn't that much, Crow."  
"Yeah, it kind of is." The words, '_I don't have that kind of money'_ nearly slip out of his mouth, but he just pursed his lips instead. '_Not for a coat, anyway._'  
Smiling knowingly, Brave took the piece of clothing out of Crow's hands. –But instead of slipping back onto the rack like Crow had hoped he would, he decided to glide off with it- towards the direction of the cash register. Crow swore under his breath. He was contemplating the pros and cons of running after him and tackling him to the floor when someone stepped out of the change room behind him and he heard a giggle. He turned to meet the eyes of a pretty girl with fair hair, who looked about a year older than him. Another girl stepped out from behind a rack of clothing to scrutinize her friend's new jeans. The blond one pointed to him, none-too-discreetly, and giggled again, winking at him. Crow winked back and watched her cheeks light up. The other girl- a taller girl with dark hair- rolled her eyes, and said something in that stupid language that Crow couldn't speak. The younger girl laughed and with a small wave, they walked away. Crow only picked up two words that he recognized in their conversation: _Cute, _and _Tiny_.  
He only knew 'cute' because it was what Brave called him, endearingly, when they were alone and he felt he could get away with some flirting. He recognised the word 'Tiny' because it was the second time someone had called him that since he arrived, and Brave had explained what it meant without realizing that it caused Crow's self-esteem to plummet.  
When Brave returned, it took him only a moment to realize that Crow was being quiet and withdrawn. "Is something wrong?"  
He was so withdrawn, in fact, that he looked even small than he was. '_I probably look like a little kid to Brave_', Crow realized. Of course. What kind of compliment is _cute_, anyway? Why else would Brave even bother with him? While else would the kids like him so much? He was practically an undeveloped teenager to them. It hurt to think about. "I'm.. I'm fucking tiny."  
He hated the way his voice shook, but he didn't really care either. Brave raised his eyebrows- he hadn't realized that Crow's size had been such a sore spot- before he smiled.  
"Crow…" He beckoned him, taking his hand and leading him to the change room. Crow barely had time to open his mouth and question what they were doing when Brave locked the door and pushed him against the mirrored wall. Brave took Crow's bottom lip between his and licked along it, feeling the ridges. Crow froze and stiffened against him, head clouded for a moment, before he could register that he was _kissing back_. "Crow, you're such a cutie." Brave teased against his ear, although it was really more just a breath. Hands on Crow's waist, Brave turned him around to face the mirror. "I don't think you see what I see."  
He couldn't even ask what he meant, but Brave just continued anyway. He pulled off the thin skivvy that Crow was wearing, and the singlet he had on underneath. He ran his hands over Crow's stomach, over his abs. It wasn't flat, like a teenage girls- There were _muscles _there. His arms were well built and his shoulders were broad. There were scars, too- Scars from fights and crashes and struggles. None of it seemed to bother Brave, though. He watched Crow closely in the mirror like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Brave kissed his bare shoulder, before moving up to his neck and jaw. "I was going to wait until we got home, but It's not good- I want you, Crow. Now."  
Crow swallowed thickly as he turned, his bare back pressed against the cold, smooth glass of the mirror. "If we're not facing, I don't want to do it."  
"Of course." Yes, that was obvious. Crow wouldn't have it any other way. He tugged at Brave's coat, at his shirt, until they were wearing the same amount of clothing. Brave slipped his hand into Crow's back pocket and pulled him close. They looked right into each other's eyes for a moment, Brave's gaze was cheeky and curious, while Crow's was unsure. After a long, but not at all awkward pause, Crow spun them around so that Brave was against the mirror and he dropped to his knees. "Here, let me."  
Brave smiled and ran a hand through Crow's hair fondly. "Has anyone told you you're fucking gorgeous, Crow?"  
Crow blushed, but didn't answer, and continued unzipping Brave's pants. He almost inaudible gasp almost made the growing pain in Crow's knees worth it.

Crow leaned down and gently licked the weeping member, drawing out Brave's gasps. He let out a low, keening noise when Crow licked his member from base to tip, covering his mouth with his hand. Crow continued by kissing the base and lightly running his knuckles up and down his length. "Is there anything else you need while we're here?"  
The smaller boy snorts. "What a time to ask…" He closed his mouth around his cock, grabbing the base where he couldn't quite get to, and slowly taking Brave into his mouth until his lips met his fist. He drew back slowly. "No, no, I don't think I need anything." He knew it was bullshit, but now wasn't the time. He retook Brave into his mouth, feeling the weight of him on his tongue before began to suck, quickly realizing how awkward it was to suck and bob his head at the same time. Actually, the whole thing _should _have been awkward, but if the noises Brave was trying to stop himself making were any indication, he really didn't care either.  
Crow had a feeling they were going to get kicked out of the store before they can get to the _really good _part, but thankfully the change rooms are nowhere near the counter, so at least they were not as likely to be heard by a member of staff. "Do you have lube?"  
"Uhhh… In my back pocket."  
Crow reached around Brave (Where was the awkwardness?) and fished the small bottle from his back pocket. At first he wondered exactly _why _Brave found it necessary to bring it with them while they were _shopping _for gods sakes, but then he realized that it's kind of _exactly _the type of thing Brave would do, like he'd _planned _for them to have sex in a random store.  
….. _of course _he'd planned it. Crow stood up a little too quickly and immediately Brave started unbuttoning his jeans. Once they were down, (Down, but not off, and Crow felt like he was about to trip, so he wrapped his arms around Brave's neck just in case) Brave reached behind him and slipped a slick finger inside of him. It can't be the best angle for the Trickstar's wrist, and he must have been getting uncomfortable, his broad shoulders wedged in the corners of the change room, but it was all worth it just to hear Crow choking on moans right in his ear. After he few minutes, Crow noticed Brave had that cheeky glint in his eye, and suddenly they'd switched positions, and he was pressed against the mirror again.  
He could feel Brave glide himself towards him before- "_Oohh_."  
Brave just snickered. "Be _quiet_, Crow! Do you want them to hear us?"  
He wanted to make a comment about how loud Brave himself was being beforehand, and he also thought that maybe that's _exactly _what Brave wanted, to be found, because that would be a great story to tell, wouldn't it? He couldn't do it, though- the familiar sensation of being thrusted in by something thick and long was driving him mad. Crow bit him lip so hard the thought he was going to make himself bleed. "~_Ahh_…."  
They were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. "Sir?" Someone called in English. "Sir, is everything alright?"  
Crow twisted his head to look at Brave; he imagined that Brave would be just as terrified as he was, but Brave just grinned and raised an eyebrow before he thrusted in once more. Crow hissed through his teeth, as quietly as he could. "Sir?"  
"Just a moment." Brave grunted.  
The man hesitated outside the door for only a moment before he walked away. Brave grinned triumphantly, but Crow was horrified. "Brave, C'mon, we gotta-"  
Brave- the ass that he was- just _shushed _Crow, and pushed him harder against the mirror. He hit that spot- that one spot that made Crow shudder and want to scream, but he didn't. _Fine_. Brave could have it his way. He could hear footsteps outside and Brave purposely made him moan, just because he knew he was embarrassed. His thrusts were slow and paced as he took Crow from behind, biting his neck and marking him. Crow trembled- a jarring tremble coursing all over his body to let him know that he was coming_ very_ soon and Brave breathed in his ear. There was a heat building up in his gut that spread through his whole body. He had his hands all over Crow's small frame, pumping his cock and pounding into him before Crow's back arched and he came all over Braves hand. Too soon, Brave followed suit and slumped against him, reaching around Crow to lick his fingers with a chuckle.  
Brave trailed messy kissed all over Crow's neck and shoulder while he came down from his eye, before he pulled away and they both started redressing. Crow glanced back at the corn and realized some of his cum was dripping down the corner and dripping on the ugly dress carpet. Shit. "That is disgusting." Crow said.  
Brave winced. "It actually…. Kind of is."  
"We are horrible people." Crow frowned. "That is disgusting and we are terrible, horrible people who defiled public property."  
He couldn't help but tease him. "_We_? That is _your …_bodily….. fluid…..stuff."  
Crow didn't appreciate the joke. "Yeah, but _you _made it happen. This is just as much your fault as it is mine."  
Either way, they both agreed that it was gross, and it would have been too rude to just leave it there. So they took the tissue paper which had been shoved into the pockets of Crow's new jacket to stop moisture from gathering or something and cleaned up the best they could. Brave helped Crow slip on his jacket before he took his hand and lead him out of the store. Once they were outside, Brave pulled him into a kiss. "Hey, um…. Are you sure we should do this in public?"  
Brave just laughed. "Relax, Crow. This is Europe. Everything is legal here."  
"Brave, I do _not _think that's right."

Somehow they returned to the subject of the kids, which, in turn, because numerous other topics, including the island that he'd found them on.  
"It's not deserted- anymore." Brave shrugged, watching as Crow rubbed his hands together. "But it's tropical. I think you'd like it more than you like it here."  
Crow blew warm air onto his hands and flinched as his knuckles whitened from cold. "Why'd you come here, then?"  
Brave shook his head. "I was told I could find some old texts on Loki here- some old Viking artefacts or something." He waved it away. "I guess the Treasure Hunter in me was hoping I'd find something shiny. Either way, the kids had never seen snow before, so I had no choice. C'mere-"  
Crow blinked as Brave handed him a glove. He slipped it on his left hand and inspected it. "Only one glove? But now my other hand will get cold…."  
He cut himself off when he felt Brave's large, warm bare hand wrap around his own. "I know, that's why we'll do this." He threaded his fingers through Crow's and pulled him along by the hand. "Do you think I'll ever get to see it? The island, the house?"  
"Have you ever had sex on a beach, Crow?"  
The smaller boy hesitated. "….N-no. Why do you ask?"  
Brave sighed, squeezing Crow's hand. "We're going to have so much fun, do you know that, Crow?"


End file.
